


Sherstrade prompt: defend

by Readingfanfics



Series: Prompts [67]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Not Canon Compliant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-01
Updated: 2018-09-01
Packaged: 2019-07-05 10:33:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15861873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Readingfanfics/pseuds/Readingfanfics
Summary: “I’m still shocked.”“Please, don't be so dramatic.”“Don't be so dramatic?! Do you have any idea how serious this is, Sherlock?”Sherlock defends Lestrade and things change between them.





	Sherstrade prompt: defend

 

“I’m still shocked.”

“Please, don't be so dramatic.”

“Don't be so dramatic?! Do you have any idea how serious this is, Sherlock?”

Greg tries to keep his voice level as they walk to his office, feeling a million eyes on him as they walk past his coworkers. He can already predict the whispers and rumors that will float in the air as soon as his door is closed.

“Sit down.”

“Lestrade, I don't-”

“Sit. Down.”

Something in his voice must have registered cause Sherlock closes his mouth, sitting down on the chair in front of Greg's desk, a hint of nervousness in the man's body language as Greg takes off his coat, hanging it up and taking a moment to breathe in and out. The silence goes on as he rounds his desk, sitting down in his chair and looking at the younger man in front of him. He fiddles with a few pieces of paper that are in the way before gesturing to Sherlock and leaning back in his chair.

“Care to tell me what the hell you were thinking?”

Sherlock looks up, opening his mouth to speak but then frowns, looking at Greg with that laser-sharp focus of his, head tilted a fraction. Greg leans forward again, his anger already replaced with worry.

“This could have serious consequences, Sherlock. It was already a hard sell to get you started here and now-”

“He was an idiot, Lestrade.” Sherlock's voice is clipped off, the disdain clear and a shiver runs down his spine as Sherlock meets his eyes.

“You can't go and punch every idiot you meet, Sherlock. Especially not the Chief Superintendent!”

“He's a moran and small minded. Do you even know what he was saying about you?!”

“Sherlock, that's not important-”

“He called you incompetent!” Sherlock cut of Greg's answer, getting out of his chair and looking down at Greg with fire in his eyes, a touch of pink on his cheeks. “He blames you for the Ardala case, yet you were the only one who had it figured out! Nobody listened to you, or me, and now they blame you for the outcome! He could have you demoted, Lestrade! Demoted for something they were all too stupid and blind to see coming!”

“So, your solution for that was to punch the man in the nose? How is that going to help?”

Greg crossed his arms, ignoring his racing heart as Sherlock stopped pacing and looked down at him. He'd never seen the man like this before, almost manic. Greg could feel the frustration in the air as Sherlock let out a growl, throwing his hands up before flopping back down in the chair, slamming his hand on the desk.

“He's a lying, cheating, incompetent idiot who hides behind his title like it means anything! He's planning to throw you under the bus to save his own reputation. He's-”

“Sherlock.” Greg leaned forward, wanting to take the man's hand but deciding against it at the last second, placing his forearms on his desk and interlacing his fingers together. Sherlock's gaze was still intense, the pink on his cheeks a touch darker and Greg's heart skipped a beat.

“I appreciate you looking out for me, but you have to be honest, that wasn't the best way to handle the situation.”

“I. He's trying to-” Sherlock mumbled, helplessness clear in his expression and Greg was sure his heart was melting in his chest, Sherlock's actions making it difficult to think straight.

“I know what he's trying to do, Sherlock. I can't say I'm surprised. But I won't go down without a fight. You should know me better than that by now.” Greg raised an eyebrow and Sherlock nodded after a second.

“Show me your hand.”

“Lestrade, it's fine, it's not-”

“Sherlock,” Greg interrupted, gesturing to Sherlock and Sherlock placed his hand in Greg's after a moment, rolling his eyes when Greg pulled a face.

“Looks painful. We should have that checked out.” Greg gently brushed Sherlock's fingers with his thumb, careful to not touch his knuckles and he heard the soft intake of breath, seeing the pink on Sherlock's cheeks intensify when their eyes met.

“Why did you do it, Sherlock?”

“He insulted you.”

“You insult me almost every day.” Greg smiled when Sherlock opened his mouth to protest, still keeping the man's hand in his. After a second, Sherlock shrugged, looking at the files on Greg's desk.

“Sherlock.”

“Lestrade, don't.” Sherlock looked up, a sadness in his eyes Greg hadn't seen before and he let go of the man's hand when Sherlock pulled out, placing both his hands on his lap. Silence settled and after a while, Greg got up, rounding his office to stand next to Sherlock, placing a hand on his shoulder.

“Thank you.”

Sherlock looked up at him with confusion and surprise and Greg nodded, repeating his words slowly, moving his hand from Sherlock's shoulder to his cheek.

“I should go.”

In a flash, Sherlock was up but Greg took hold of his arm, stopping the man from going to the door. He heard the deep release of breath before Sherlock turned to look at him again, trying his best to look unaffected.

“It's not the best way to help me, but thank you. For helping me.” Greg whispered, stroking Sherlock's cheek with his thumb, heart swelling when the man closed his eyes and leaned into the touch.

“You're something special, Sherlock.” Greg was still whispering, seeing Sherlock bit the inside of his lip before he opened his eyes again and this time Greg held his breath, mesmerized by the changing colors and emotions.

“People will talk, Lestrade. You shouldn't-”

“Shht,” Greg placed a finger on Sherlock's lips, shaking his head before answering. “People do little else, Sherlock. And I really want to kiss you now.”

Sherlock's eyes went wide and Greg smiled as he slowly leaned forward, giving the man enough time to pull away. He didn't want to force anything but he was also 99,9 percent sure that Sherlock wanted to kiss him too. Still, his heart did a flip and a somersault when their lips touched, Sherlock's body instantly getting closer to his. The soft sigh when their tongues met made Greg's cock come alive but he just wrapped his arms around Sherlock tighter, letting him set the pace and have control.

“That was-”

“Yeah,” Greg smirked when Sherlock blinked his eyes rapidly, trying his best to focus again as Greg stroked Sherlock's back, not willing to part yet. He placed a kiss on the man's lips, smiling when Sherlock's blush got even deeper.

“I should-” Sherlock stopped, biting his lip before looking at Greg, his eyes scanning Greg's face carefully. Greg pulled back, not able to resist running his fingers through Sherlock's curls before he took hold of Sherlock's uninjured hand.

“I'll see you tonight?”

“Your place?”

“If you want.” Greg placed a kiss on Sherlock's cheek when the man nodded shyly.

“We still need to deal with all this,” Greg gestured to Sherlock's other hand, a hint of nervousness entering him. They wouldn't let the situation go down easily. Sherlock had made too many enemies in the department for that.

“I know. I'm sorry.”

“You're not sorry.” Greg smiled, seeing the look on Sherlock's face before he walked back to his own chair again.

“I'm sorry for the fall out it could have on you. I should have-”

“Maybe.” Greg shrugged a shoulder, sitting down behind his desk and pulling a file closer. “But it's done now and we'll deal with it.”

“Lestrade, you-”

Greg looked up, seeing the doubt in the man's eyes and he was up and by his side in seconds, taking Sherlock in his arms.

“I won't let you down, Sherlock. You've done too much for us over the years.” He pulled back, smiling when Sherlock was about to open his mouth. “I don't regret kissing you, Sunshine. If it wasn't for this whole mess, I'd be taking you home right now to kiss you again.”

“Oh.”

“I thought you were a genius,” Greg whispered after they'd kissed again, almost out of breath, his body tingling as Sherlock held onto him.

“I am. Just not with this.”

“Oh, Sunshine. Fuck, you have no idea how badly I want this day to end so we can spend some time together.”

The look of surprise and mild confusion on Sherlock's face almost breaks Greg's heart, kissing the man again until he hears Sherlock moan, the man's fingers digging into his shoulders.

“Oh.”

Greg is about to say something, or throw Sherlock on his desk, when the sound of his phone cuts through the air like a knife, making them both jump in surprise.

“It's my boss.” Greg sighs as he holds up the phone, dread settling in his stomach. “I should take this.”

“Y-yes. Of course. I'll- I'll see you later.” Sherlock stumbles, his lips a bit swollen from their kissing and Greg squeezes the man's hand.

“My place. I'll text you?”

Sherlock nods his head, the beginning of a smile on his lips and Greg lets go of his hand to take the call. It probably won't be pleasant, even his boss has his limits, but at least he has something to look forward when he gets home.

The end. 

**Author's Note:**

> The prompt line I worked with came from So Prompt on Tumblr: http://soprompt.tumblr.com/
> 
> Hope you enjoyed and see you soon!


End file.
